


Happy Holidays | Ben x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [22]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You and Ben try to decorate the tree.





	Happy Holidays | Ben x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “We’re kinda tangled in lights.”

"Ben, how did this happen?!" You laughed, trying to untangle your boyfriend from the string lights. "Why did we get a self spinning tree?" Ben groaned, trying to wiggle his way out of his trap.

"Hold on." You stopped Ben. "Say cheese!" You quickly snapped a picture with your phone. "(Y/N)!" Ben pleaded. "This is gonna be our Christmas card." You snickered.

"Oh that's it!" Ben roared playfully. "Wha- Ah!" You screamed as Ben pulled you to the floor with him, holding himself up over you. "Hi." You smiled, slightly out of breath. 

"Hi." Ben teased, swooping down and pecking your lips. Ben used one hand to scoop you up and turn over, him on his back and you on top of him. You smiled and leaned down to kiss but you were cut off by your phone going off.

You rolled your eyes and spotted your phone lying on the floor a few feet away. You moved to roll off of Ben but you couldn't move anything below your waist. You tried again, tugging even harder. "Why can't I-" You grunted, turning your head around.Â

You and Ben were tangled in lights from the waist down. "Damn it!" You shook your head, laughing slightly. This was definitely karma. Ben peered around you to see what happened and started laughing with you. 

You rested your head on Ben's chest, slightly defeated. "Get my phone please." You begged Ben. He stretched and finally reached your phone and handed it to you. "Hello?" You answered, slightly out of breath.

"(Y/N)!" Jane greeted you cheerfully. "Hey, what's up?" You answered, shifting uncomfortably. Ben made a strangled noise. "What's the name of that restaurant Ben took you to last week?" She asked. 

"Uh..." Your mind was a blank. "It was Tiana's place, Jane." Ben spoke into the phone. "Yeah." You agreed. "Ok, thanks. Wait, why can Ben hear me? Am I on speaker?" Jane asked. 

"No..." You trailed off. " **We're kinda tangled in lights."** Ben admitted. Jane was silent for a minute. "Are you serious?" Jane asked with a slight laugh. "Yeah." You sighed, making Jane burst into laughter.

"Are you done?" You asked as soon as she stopped. "Yeah, you guys want me to come help?" She asked, breathing heavily. "Please." You and Ben chimed together. "'Kay, I'll be there in 5." Jane hung up, leaving you and Ben alone.

You tossed your phone to the side, accidentally shifting your hips against Ben's. Ben's breath hitched, making you grin. "What's wrong, babe?" You asked, faking innocence.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Ben growled, planting a possessive kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is the 2nd part of my Happy Holidays series! Check out all the other parts below!


End file.
